Felipe (TV Series).
Felipe is a member of the Vatos gang in AMC's The Walking Dead. He lives in a nursing home complex in Atlanta, Georgia, with the rest of the Vatos gang members, his cousin, Miguel, and many senior citizens. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta Nursing Home Before the outbreak, Felipe was working as a special care provider at the nursing home. He and another nursing home staff member named Guillermo were friends and spent their days looking after the elderly in the nursing home. However, once the outbreak struck and people began turning into walkers, all the nurses and doctors ran away and left the patients to die. Guillermo and Felipe decided to stay behind and take care of them. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Vatos When Rick Grimes and a small group head back into the city to find Merle Dixon and Rick's bag of guns that he dropped the day before upon entering the city, Glenn Rhee devises a plan in which he can grab the bag of guns and have two escape routes in case one is cut off. Daryl Dixon stays down one alley, whilst Rick and T-Dog hide down another, two blocks away. As Glenn is collecting the bag, Felipe's younger cousin, Miguel, creeps up towards the exit in the alley where Daryl is. Daryl pops out and aims his crossbow at Miguel, who screams for help, prompting Jorge and Felipe to arrive and attack Daryl with a baseball bat and their feet, which is when Glenn arrives with the guns. They leave Daryl and run at Glenn trying to grab the bag of guns, but Daryl shoots Felipe in the buttock with his crossbow, forcing them to leave the guns behind. Later when Rick approaches the compound, Vatos leader Guillermo exits the building with Jorge, Felipe, and some other members of the Vatos gang. Felipe is enraged at Daryl for shooting him with an arrow and pulls a gun on the group, but Felipe lowers his weapon upon Guillermo's command. During the second encounter, he is armed and ready for a possible gunfight, but an old woman, who is revealed to be Felipe's grandmother, rushes out for Felipe, saying that a Mr. Gilbert needs help and is suffering an asthma attack. She begs Rick not to arrest Felipe, saying that he is a good man and is needed to help take care of the elderly. She then leads Rick, Felipe, and the others to the nursing home and Felipe administers an inhaler to Mr. Gilbert. Guillermo reveals that Felipe was a nurse at the home and he was one of two staff members to stay behind while everyone else fled. Felipe and his group of survivors are left with some extra guns and ammo and they continue to survive and care for the elderly. His current status is unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Felipe has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Abuela Felipe is the grandson of Abuela and they care deeply about each other. This is shown by how Abuela reacts to Rick Grimes when she sees that he was a police officer, explaining how good Felipe is and begging Rick not to arrest and take him away. Guillermo Felipe and Guillermo have had a good relationship as friends, since before the outbreak began, as they both looked after the nursing home. They were seen working together as a group with other members of Vatos gang while looking after the elderly in the nursing home. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Vatos" Trivia *Felipe is the only member of the Vatos whose actor was credited as a guest star. All of the others were credited as co-stars. *In a deleted scene from "What Lies Ahead", it is revealed that Felipe and the rest of the nursing home residents were killed by intruders; but officially, his status is unknown. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Supporting Characters Category:Vatos Category:All TV Series Characters